Phase 1
by xxKiddxx
Summary: It had all been planned from the very beginning, but little did they know- their saviors weren't exactly okay with sticking to the script. (First attempt at a crossover)


**So it is 1 o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep or write anything else because this idea has been naging me since I got back on FanFiction.**

**This is just an idea of mine, so please tell me if you would like to see more. And to those who've been waiting for "The Unexpected One" I can assure you I will update it in the before the end of the week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist or Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her wide green eyes stared up at the man holding her with such an innocent look in them. She was only a few months old, but yet she was being thrown into a plan that would decide the fate of the world. A plan that her father had set up so meticulously that there would only be one world in the end, a world set up specifically for him to rule.

The man holding her was in his late thirties, containing light streaks of gray in his short black hair. He had dark eyes to match but they did not look like normal eyes like the ones displayed on the small child in his arms. They were a pit full of nothing, showing no shape nor pupil within. They matched what was on the inside: darkness.

The man was nothing but another body to hold what was really on the inside. Another body for a short amount of time. Just a temporary home for the being within him, a body that he could stay in while he was in this world- a world that wasn't quite his just yet. A world that didn't allow him to take on his true form.

"I don't have much time, girl. I must leave you, and you must grow strong so I can come back and rule this world as well." He said darkly to the girl in his arms. His voice caused her to look up at him as if she understood the words coming from his mouth.

Her innocent emerald eyes stared up into his soulless black ones and then he felt it again. This thing they called guilt.

He shouldn't of felt this way, for this was who he was. He stood for everything evil and menacing, deception and greed were all apart of his alter ego. He felt no sense of guilt nor compassion towards others- it wasn't apart of who he was. But yet, as he stared at the little girl in his arms he felt all of these things he wasn't supposed to. It shouldn't be possible but this little girl was managing to bring out emotions in him that he knew shouldn't be possible. And he could easily get rid of it.

He could kill her.

She was only but a few months, snapping her neck and putting this to an end would be no problem. Or even worse he could leave her in the cold for her to die slowly. He could easily kill the little girl and create a new vessel for this world. It was simple.

"But it would take to long." The man hissed to himself, providing himself with some sort of an excuse for him not to kill her. He knew he didn't want to, but it was easier to say that he was doing it for some sort of personal motive than doing it for her.

The man came to a stop in the middle of the street and simply stared at the little girl. His eyes wandering over her angelic features, studying every inch of it; her small button nose, large emerald eyes, and pink fuzz on top of her head.

It was all so ironic; For something to be made from darkness and greed to be so innocent and angel-like.

The snow falling around them fell onto the man and sizzled with the touch. The body only had a few minutes left before burning into flames from the power contained within it. Even with the cold, the body was burning hot- radiating enough heat to even keep the child warm.

"I have to go, girl. Do not disappoint me."

With those last words, the man set the child down on the doorstep a few feet away from where he was standing before. The child instantly began to cry at the lack of warmth she felt and as the door to the home opened the man collapsed in the street.

No more than just an empty body now.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, honey. There's someone I would like you to meet."

The small pink haired child looked up from her toys to the voice of her mother. Her large emerald eyes stared up at the woman and they instantly wandered to the other figure standing next to her. Another woman with long black hair stood next to her mother, and the child stared at her with a look of pure awe. The women had a petite frame but her stomach bulged out greatly, the woman's dark blue eyes scanned over the small girl and a smile began to appear on her face.

"She's so cute," the woman said excitedly to the mother of the child, "I just wanna squeeze her!"

The elder woman laughed and began to walk closer to the young pinkette. "Sakura this is Yuri, she wanted to meet you."

The young girl looked up at the woman, Yuri, who was now kneeling right infront of her. "Hello, Sakura, it's so nice to meet you." She said pleasantly with an enormous smile.

"Hellwo, Yuri-san." The young girl said politely with a slight bow. "I-"

"OH MY, YOU ARE THE CUTEST LITTLE THING!" The woman exclaimed, suddenly grabbing the young girl in a tight hug. She squeezed her tightly for several seconds before letting go of the child with a wide grin on her face. "How old are you? Three? Four?"

"I'm only three!" The child responded eagerly, holding up three fingers for the woman to see.

"I'm so glad I came to see you. You know, I traveled a long way just to visit you." Yuri said playfully, poking the young girl's button like nose.

Sakura giggled at the action and stared up at the woman with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Mhm," she answered with a nod, "I just had to see who this Sakura Haruno was for myself."

"You know me?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yup! I heard a lot about you Ms. Sakura."

"Good?" She asked with a giggle.

"Hmm," Yuri paused taping her chin, "I believe it was only good things. Have you done anything bad?"

"No!" The young girl exclaimed. She paused for a moment, as if she was thinking over everything she had ever done. "One time I drew on the walls, but that was an accident..." She explained as her shoulders slumped slightly.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at the young girl in front of her, she found her just too adorable. "Oi-" Yuri said suddenly, resting her hand on her stomach. "Looks like the boys are awake."

"You have babies?" Sakura asked with wide eyes as she looked back and forth between Yuri and her stomach.

"I have two of them," she answered, "Wanna feel them?"

Sakura nodded quickly and jumped up on her feet. She slowly moved closer to the woman and placed a small, timid hand on her large belly.

She remained there for a moment before suddenly jumping backwards at the sensation of a kick from a baby. Sakura couldn't help but begin to giggle, "He kicked me."

"He does that a lot." Yuri said with a laugh.

"Can I name them?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly at the sudden question, but then a warm smile took over her face. "Yes you can, Sakura."

"You can callw the first Yukio and the second one Rin!" She said excitedly, jumping and clapping her hands at the same time.

The woman smiled brightly at the child and nodded in agreement with the names. "That sounds wonderful, Sakura."

_'We have to go now, Yuri.'_ A deep voice spoke with the woman's head.

She wanted to argue with the voice but she understood how dangerous her presence here was already and did not want to cause any problems. So with an exasperated sigh, the woman began to stand up normally with a pouty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but it looks like I have to leave."

"Already?"

The woman nodded slightly with a sad smile, "Can I have a hug?"

The child's face lit up and she nodded eagerly before throwing her arms around the woman's legs. "You'llw come back?"

Yuri hugged the child tightly with a smile before releasing her. "Maybe, we will have to see."

"Please come back! That be very nice!" She said as she quickly gave the woman another hug before taking a step back.

"I promise I will try, Sakura." She said with a smile as she allowed Sakura's mother to lead her out of the home.

Yuri thanked the woman once more before exiting her home and stepping out in the warm summer night.

"She's too cute to be brought into this." Yuri spoke aloud once she was far away from the house. "I don't want her to be involve in this."

The dark being inside of her chuckled slightly at the woman's pouting face._ 'I knew you would say this, which is why I wished for you to stay in your home land.'_

"I wanted to meet her," Yuri answered the dark voice with a pout, "I just don't like the fact you have a plan for her before she could even say her L's without adding a W along with it."

_'Her fate has already been decided, there is no going back now.'_ The dark voice responded sternly.

"Well, screw fate." She mumbled back bitterly, as she continued to navigate through the streets.

The woman walked in silence for a few moments before opening her mouth once again. "I hope she determines her own fate." She said in her passionate voice.

_'I know you do, but trust... that girl will be aid in our dream. She will help bring all the world's together and there will only be one in the end. Where everyone will live together, just like you wanted.'_

Yuri nodded silently as she turned into an aly with a dead end. She stopped right before the brick wall and the bricks began to morph into what looked like an ordinary door.

"I just want peace," Yuri said quietly, rubbing her stomach, as the door flung open to reveal a beautiful, colorful garden on the other side. The sunlight radiated on the grass and flowers, casting them in a beautiful, golden light. It looked so heavenly compared to the dark ally way she was standing in.

Yuri took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and stepped through the door. "I have faith in the future, I really do."


End file.
